Merry X-Mas, Lexy!
by FandomPrincess246
Summary: It's the holidays for our favorite ninja couple with snow, carols, and a holiday party! What'll happen? (Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!)


Another Ninja: Christmas special!

***Twas the morning of Christmas Eve…***

_Ding-dong…ding-dong…ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong!_

"I'm coming!" Randy rushed downstairs and swung open the front door, smiling at the people at the door. Lex and Howard stood at the front of the group, grinning widely in their winter attire. Scarlett, Jasmine, and Dustin stood behind them and holding snowballs.

"It's snowing!" Lex shouted excitedly, bouncing on the soles of her fuzzy black boots.

"I saw that." Randy chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

"What're you all doing here?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play in the snow, dummy! Howard and I want a rematch for last year's snowball war!"

"You're on then!"

"Yay!"

"Just wait, I'm gonna grab my coat and call Nomi." Lex and Howard nodded as they led the rest of the group away to start making teams. Randy shook his head, smiling as he ran upstairs. Swinging open his bedroom door, he already saw Nomi adjusting a pair of gloves on his hands as he glanced over at Randy.

"Oh, hello. I heard that were finishing our snowball war, am I correct?" He inquired, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yep! Finish getting ready! I need to get you back for last year!"

"I know, I was amazing."

"Don't be arrogant. I'm gonna have Scarlett on my team and you've never seen her play dodgeball."

"I'm sure I can handle it if you're on the team."

"Hey!" Nomi chuckled at Randy as he pulled on his boots and grabbed his coat and scarf. Nomi climbed out the window ahead of Randy, said ninja rushing downstairs with half his coat on and scarf dangling loosely around his shoulders.

"Mom! I'm going to hang out with my friends today!" Randy called out once he reached the front door, coat zipped and boots snugly on.

"Alright! Don't send too long outside, though! Alexandria's father is having a Christmas party tomorrow and I don't want to be late because you slept in!" His mother said in reply before he left the house with a broad grin. Just as he turned the corner to go to the backyard, a snowball launched out of nowhere and smacked him square in the face. Wiping the snow from his face, he spotted Scarlett and Lex rolling around in the snow, laughing their heads off as Howard and Nomi stifled their own laughter.

"My own girlfriend working against me?" Randy asked, smirking as he stood up and hid a snowball behind his back.

"Sorry, Randy, but all is fair in love and snowball war." Lex joked, sitting up.

"Aww, if that's the case…" He tossed a snowball at Lex, but she dodged and it hit Nomi in the stomach.

"Oh! Sorry, I was aiming for–!" A snowball was launched at Randy and that's when the snowball war officially started. Snowballs flew through the air in all directions as the teens took cover behind the fence, trees, house, forts, you name it. Laughter filled the air as snowballs hit their forms of cover or the teens themselves, who just picked themselves up and laughed as they tossed a snowball back at their opponent. Eventually, they all split into teams on opposite sides of the yard, becoming a boys vs. girls match. Scarlett brush into laughs when her snowball hit Howard in the face and he glared at her from across the yard. Her giggles were but short when two snowballs hit her in the cheek and arm. Dustin smiled shyly as he held another snowball in his hands and threw it towards the girl team.

"Dustin, you little traitor!" Scarlett shouted. Dustin only muttered a quick "sorry" before going back to the snowball fight. Soon enough, the teams lost most of their people as snowballs whooshed through the frosty air and hit them, causing them to eventually retreat to the sidelines. Only Jasmine, Nomi, Randy, and Lex remained as they ducked behind their forts and fired as many snowballs as they could at the opposing side.

"CHARGE!" Lex shouted as she and Jasmine jumped over their snow fort and ran at Randy and Nomi, their own team doing the same. The wind blew snow into their eyes as the teens threw their snowballs in random directions. Lex bumped into something and soon enough fell back onto the soft snow. Opening her eyes, Lex was surprised to see what, or rather who, she ran into. Randy hovered above her with his arms on either side of her head, groaning from the fall and soon blushing as he realized their position. Lex's cheeks became scarlet as her violet eyes connected with Randy's own blue orbs.

"H-Hey." Was all she could say as she smiled up nervously at Randy.

"S-Sup." He stammered in reply. Lex leaned up just slightly and pecked Randy's lips shyly, causing his blush to worsen and Lex to giggle.

"You're blush is adorable, ya know that?" Lex commented as she smiled warmly.

"S-So is yours." Randy stuttered, smirking when Lex blushed this time. The moment was ruined when a pile of snow was dumped on them, making them hurriedly sit up and wipe the snow from their eyes. Jasmine stood there with a victorious smile, tossing a snowball repeatedly in the air.

"That's not fair!" Lex complained, but she was laughing all the while. Jasmine only raised an eyebrow and laughed at this, forgetting about her snowball so that it landed in her light pink hair. Now it was Lex and Randy's runs to laugh until the entire group of friends was rolling around in the snow and laughing to their hearts content. They stayed that way for quite some time, eventually laying in a comfortable silence as snow fell softly and they stared up at the clouds. Their entire day consisted of sledding, snowball wars, and building the biggest snowman ever until Mrs. Cunningham called them inside to warm up. They now sat crammed together on the couch, sipping hit chocolate comfortably as they chatted quietly.

"I still can't believe Jasmine won the snowball war." Howard said, shaking his head as Jasmine smirked.

"And I thought I would win." Scarlett mumbled.

"Remember, Jasmine could've lost if Randy and Lex hadn't gotten…_distracted_." Nomi commented, smirking as Randy and Lex blushed.

"The snow got in my eyes!" Randy shouted.

"I assume you'd have been able to see fine, after a while."

"S-Shut up!"

"There wasn't even any mistletoe outside…"

"Enough of that!"

"Now that I think about it, have you ever kissed Lex?" Scarlett asked curiously, taking another gulp of hot chocolate.

"That's my business…but yeah, why?"

"No, I mean have you been first to kiss her? I mean, from what I've seen, she starts it."

"Scarlett m-makes a good p-point." Dustin stated.

"I have!"

"N-Name one time."

"Well…um…none REALLY stand out to me…" Lex smirked as Randy tried to think and seemed lost for words.

"It's okay that I've got more guts than you." Lex said.

"You do not!"

"That's not what my lips are saying~"

"Don't work against me here!"

"I'm pretty sure she, of all people, should know." Nomi remarked as he and Lex high fived with a laugh. Randy pouted and Howard pat his shoulder, despite stifling a chuckle himself.

"So, any of you going to her dad's party tomorrow?" Randy asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I'm going." Scarlett said and Jasmine nodded her own confirmation.

"I refused to miss the event." Nomi stated.

"I'm going for the fruitcake." Howard commented.

"I'm going. D-definitely." Dustin stuttered.

"Yay! All my friends are gonna be here for Christmas!" Lex shouted happily.

"Of course! We couldn't miss your father's party for anything! Especially Randy!" Mrs. Cunningham stated as she entered the room with a warm smile and covered Randy with a blanket.

"You know, he spent DAYS trying to find you a gift! He just wanted it to be perfect!"

"MOM! Don't tell her!" Randy shouted as Lex and Mrs. Cunningham shared a laugh, Mrs. Cunningham ruffling her son's hair.

"Calm down, sweetie. She should know. Also, Lex, does your father need any more help with food for party? I'd hate for him to be overburdened."

"No, but he told me to say thank you for you help." Lex chuckled.

"Good! We can't wait for tomorrow! Well, I'll leave you kids to it!" Mrs. Cunningham kissed Randy's cheek before leaving the room, leaving him sitting in silent embarrassment.

"Aww! Did she help with the shopping?" Scarlett asked, stifling a laugh.

"Probably. Oh, can't wait to see what she makes you wear tomorrow!" Howard laughed alongside Scarlett, watching Randy turn away with red cheeks.

"Do you know how cute you are when you're embarrassed?" Lex asked, leaning her head on Randy's shoulder as he hid his face in his blanket.

"I'm just joking around, Randy." She chuckled and Randy looked down at her. How did he ever come to love her? What did he do to get her to feel the same? Soon, a knock came at the door as Mrs. Cunningham rushed to answer it.

"Oh! Hello Charles!" She greeted Mr. Rivera as he shivered on the front porch.

,Good day, Mrs. Cunningham! I've come to collect my daughter, of she's inside." He said, peering over her shoulder and smiling at Lex.

"Of course! Lex, your dad's here to pick you up!"

"Aww, see you derps tomorrow!" Lex stood up, waving to her friends as they all said their separate goodbyes with a smirk, Lex kissed Randy's forehead and held back a giggle when his cheeks turned pink. Grabbing her coat and boots, Lex quickly exited the house with her father and went to their car neatly parked on the curb. Mordea smiled at her sister from the passenger seat as they started to drive off.

"Where are we going?" Lex asked curiosity when she noticed they weren't heading back home.

"Where you ride each year dangerously on your bike this time of year." Mordea answered, tossing a bouquet of flowers into the backseat. Lex picked it up and smiled sadly, looking back at her sister who had gone quiet. The silence of the car stayed that way for the whole ride until Mr. Rivera pulled up to the Norrisville Cemetery.

"Do what you have to." Mordea mumbled, Lex hearing her sister sniffle slightly before exiting the car.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Lex asked, peering through the open window as her dad looked down at her.

"We came here earlier. Mordea didn't want to cry in front of you and, frankly, neither did I." He said. Lex nodded in understanding before entering through the iron gates of the cemetery as she searched. Finally, Lex spotted the grave she was looking for. A small, polished stone sticking from the ground with the name 'Olivia Rivera' engraved on it neatly, the earth around it swept of snow.

"Hey mom." Lex said softly as she approached the grave.

"I brought you something. I can see dad and Mordea already did, too." Lex looked down at the picture of her family, mother included, and a flower chain resting in the frosty grass.

"I miss you…I wish you were here with us now. You'd be shocked at how everything has changed." Lex chuckled slightly as she spoke, if not to hide her heart breaking all over again.

"You'd be worried sick about the trouble I get in…but I've got friends to keep me in line. You'd love Randy, too, I like to think. He makes sure I keep my head and helps me get through all this. Mordea's gotten better and dad loves you, if he hasn't told you recently." Lex felt a cold tear trickle down her face as she set the bouquet onto her mother's grave.

"I love you, mom. Merry Christmas." Lex raised two fingers to her lips and kissed them before touching her mother's gravestone.

"Bye…" Lex mumbled before leaving, the snow swirling around her and nearly freezing her tears to her face.

***Twas Christmas the next day…***

"Lex! Just put on the dress!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"No!" Mordea argued with her sister the next day, shoving a red sweater dress into her hands as Lex threw it back at her.

"I don't need to wear a dress, Mordea." Lex muttered, crossing her arms across her chest as Mordea sighed impatiently.

"Look, we need to look nice and this is what you've got! Unless you want a dress like mine?" Mordea gestured to her off the shoulders santa dress and knee high boots. Lex hurriedly shook her head and Mordea chuckled.

"Alright, then wear the dress!"

"Fine, just stop bugging me about it!" Lex groaned, taking the dress from Mordea's hands reluctantly.

"I'm wearing leggings."

"I never said you couldn't. Hurry and get dressed! Party's gonna start soon and dad wants us to test the food!" Mordea smiled as she left Lex's room, Lex groaning as she fell back on her bed.

"Why me?" She muttered with a huff before she decided to get ready.

***Randy***

"Do I have to wear this?" Randy asked his mother as they walked to the Rivera house with Howard's family and Nomi. Randy was currently complaining about the big red sweater with a reindeer and striped collar his mom had made him wear, saying it was festive.

"Yes. It's too late to change our minds, anyway! We're nearly there!" She said giddily before launching into a conversation with Mrs. Wienerman.

"At least you aren't wearing this." Howard grumbled, gesturing to his blue sweater with bright green tree in it, covered in shiny ornaments.

"It could be worse?"

"Worse? Doubtful." Howard pressed a button on the sweater and soon the lights adorning the tree on his sweater began lighting up alongside the star at the top.

"Yeah, that sweater's wonk."

"No kidding. If anyone else isn't wearing one, I'm gonna lose it!" Mrs. Cunningham rang the doorbell and smiled as Mr. Rivera answered the door, dressed in a casual red and green striped sweater with black jeans and a Santa hat atop with head.

"Ah! Nice to see you're here! Please, come in!" Mr. Rivera said, smiling as he let the guests in, laughing good-naturedly as he complimented their attire.

"Nice sweaters, boys!" He chuckled when Randy and Howard rushed past him to avoid further embarrassment.

"Nice sweaters." They heard a snicker and were met with Scarlett as she chatted with Dustin.

"Like it's any better than that." Howard countered, smirking as Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him and prepared for another of their arguments.

"Oh, just kiss you two." Randy said, he and Dustin laughing when Howard and Scarlett backed away from each other on instinct.

"S-So your parents got y-you, too?" Dustin asked, looking at Randy's sweater with a pitying smile.

"Yeah."

"H-How come Nomi g-got lucky?"

"I don't know. Guess he didn't have an ugly sweater, whether it was intended as hideous or not." Randy shrugged, glancing at Nomi as he chatted with Scarlett, Howard, and Jasmine.

"Lucky…" Dustin muttered, "Plus, the g-girls aren't w-wearing sweaters like o-ours."

"No, Jasmine's wearing one."

"Yeah, b-but she a-actually likes hers."

"Not fair!"

"I k-know, right?"

"Jeez…hey, have you seen Lex anywhere?"

"Nope. N-Not since I g-got here."

"I'm gonna look for her, 'kay? See ya." Randy waved to his friend before he began searching the entire first floor of the house. The decorations were shiny and vibrant colors of red, green, gold, and silver with bows and wreaths hanging everywhere. The guests chatted quietly, laughing happily as they ate or sat by the fireplace in the living room. '_She should be here…_' Randy thought as he exited the kitchen after another attempt to find Lex.

"Looking for something?" He turned to see Mordea, smiling slyly as she held two mugs of hot cocoa in her hands.

"Yeah. Lex, actually." "I thought so. I can get her for you, if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll find her once I figure out where she could be."

"She's upstairs, too busy being embarrassed and antisocial to come downstairs. I'll go fetch her. Hold these, please." Mordea put the mugs in Randy's hands before scurrying upstairs to search for her sister, leaving Randy there with two steaming cups. He sat patiently on the stairs, watching the party go on and seeing who'd arrived. His friends were there with their families and, unluckily for Randy, he spotted Bash.

"You! You have chocolate! It's mine now!" Bash shouted, taking a mug from Randy and chugging it down.

"Bashford! That was mine!" Mordea came down the stairs with a frown as Bash grinned nervously at her.

"Hey babe! I was just, uh, sorry?"

"Fine, you started that one, so I get the other." Mordea gently took her mug from Randy as she raised and eyebrow at Bash.

"What else have we talked about?"

"I'm too old to be bullying?"

"Yes."

"I'm…sorry?" Mordea smiled as she led Bash away, pointing upstairs to tell Randy that Lex would arrive shortly. He nodded and looked to the top of the staircase, surprised to see Lex already standing there. She was in a red sweater dress with black stockings and boots, a green and red bow in her hair with holly pinned to the dress. Randy blushed as she did the same and slowly made her way downstairs, keeping her head down so her hair covered her face.

"Sup." she muttered, taking a seat on the stairs beside Randy as he continued to stare at her.

"H-Hey. You look good."

"Thanks." Lex looked up, her smile slowly becoming a smirk as she pointed to Randy's sweater.

"I should say the same to you."

"Don't start."

"But I already did."

"Lex!" Lex laughed lightly and gave Randy a half smile.

"So, ya having fun yet?"

"Not with the sweater comments I've been getting."

"That's because they're all jealous."

"Oh, would you wear this sweater?"

"Actually, I would. It looks really warm and soft." Lex chuckled, hugging Randy's arm and snuggling into the fabric of the sweater.

"I was right! It's so soft!"

"Lex!"

"But it is! I want your sweater now!" Randy blushed as Lex sat closer to him and hid her face in the crook of his neck, still hugging his arm.

"I can never understand you."

"What fun would it be if you could?" Randy rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless and hugged Lex, hearing her hum an approval as she hugged back. '_Gonna have to thank mom later.'_ He thought with a smile as he sat there in comfortable silence with Lex. The party continued for the entire day, everyone eating delicious food (courtesy of Mr. Rivera and Mrs. Cunningham), playing games, handing out gifts, and generally having a good time. Lex occasionally snuck up food to Avian until Mordea caught her and made her sister stay downstairs, but it was a bit late considering the Tengu had already finished off two fruitcakes. Now, most of the guest were chilling in the living room and talking or watching whatever Christmas specials were on TV. Randy laughed as Howard and Scarlett launched into another argument, Jasmine smiling beside them as Dustin stammered and trying to get them to stop. Mordea kept Bash in line the whole day and sat beside him happily on the couch under a blanket. The parents all talked and joked around like they'd known each other their whole lives. Smiling, he stood up and went to the kitchen to grab another cookie from the table as the rest of them continued on with what they were doing. Grabbing his snack from the plate set neatly on the table he turned around to see Lex standing in the kitchen entryway with a gift in her hands.

"Merry Christmas!" She proclaimed, smiling softly as she set the gift on the counter and Randy walked over. Taking the present in his hands, he looked at her with a questioning look, as if wondering if it was for him. She chuckled and nodded, watching as Randy ripped apart the wrapping paper and opened the box to see a brand new pair of purple and blue Zip McKicks.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, taking out one of the shoes and examining it as Lex laughed.

"So I assume you like them?"

"They're pretty honkin' cool! Thanks Lex."

"Don't mention it."

"Hold on!" Rand reached into a pocket on his sweater and brought out a small, polar bear plushie holding a candy bar.

"It's adorable!" Lex squealed, taking the best from Randy and hugging it close. Unwrapping the candy, Lex took a big bite and beamed as Randy walked over to the entryway where she stood. Setting her gift down, Lex embraced Randy in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Randy!" "Well, it's not much, but you're welcome."

"What are you talking about? It's the thought that counts! You could have gotten me just a snickers bar and I'd be grateful."

"I should've done that then."

"Hey! Don't ruin my cheesy line!" Randy chuckled as he held Lex, closing his eyes as they shared that (adorable) moment. The pulled apart and smiled at each other, Randy glancing up at the ceiling. Lex did the same and blushed, seeing the mistletoe hanging above their heads in the entryway.

"Would ya look at that…" She mumbled shyly, grinning nervously as Randy looked down at her. A determined look flashed through his eyes as he looked at Lex, her eyes on the ground as she prepared to walk away. Randy pulled her back, arms around her waist as his face flushed a deep red. Before he could chicken out, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Lex's own, her eyes widening as she turned red. Soon enough, she relaxed and her eyes fluttered closed, returning the loving kiss as her arms held his shoulders. Time slowed down as they stayed that way for what seemed like however until the need for air became too much and they pulled away. Lex blushed and hid her face in her hands, earning a chuckle from Randy as he hugged her gently.

"And I'm supposedly cute when I blush?"

"S-Shut up…"

"Merry Christmas Lex!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas…"

"I love you~"

"Stop! I'm b-blushing enough!"

**_*Extended ending!*_**

Lex and Randy went back to the living room, hand in hand, as their friends gave them sly smiles.

"So you finally manned up and kissed her first?" Howard asked, smirking.

"Stop talking about it!" Lex muttered, cheeks burning as she hid under a blanket.

"I can't believe you're so embarrassed by it! Randy, sure, but I've never seen YOU like this." Scarlett remarked, chuckling slightly.

"It_ is _kinda cute." Randy commented.

"I've heard enough from you…" Lex murmured, giving her friends a feeble glare before disappearing into the blanket again.

"You seem a pretty embarrassed over just a kiss…is there something you ain't telling us?"

"I'm done! Bye!" Lex got up from the couch and left, marching upstairs as Howard, Scarlett, and Nomi laughed.

"What did you do, Cunningham?" Scarlett asked through her laughter.

"It was just a kiss." Randy assured smiling slightly.

"Not with her attitude! Wow, she turns into you when she's embarrassed! Man, that's what a KISS did!"

"Yep, I'm done too."

"Be careful! There might be more mistletoe!"

"I'm done!" As Randy left the room, Nomi smirked over at Howard and Scarlett.

"That plan was a bit cruel, but I must say, well done." Howard and Scarlett grinned mischievously before high fiving.

"All in a day's work!"

_**Merry Christmas, Another Ninja/Shadow in the Flame readers! I thought this would be adorable to write (even if it was a it sloppy) but this is my gift to you! Happy holidays! :)**_


End file.
